


Anything But

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you ever stop teasing me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But

Title: Anything But  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Even though Shion is expecting it, he’s still not prepared for the sensation of Nezumi’s tongue on his skin. It’s warm and wet as it traces a line along his throat, following the mark that winds around him like a noose.

Shion gasps and jerks. Nezumi raises his face, amusement written all over it.

“Sensitive much?”

The glare Shion gives in response only deepens his smirk. It’s an expression Shion is all too familiar with, the one that Nezumi thinks makes him look sexy and confident when really it makes him look kind of ridiculous. The way his lips close over Shion’s Adam’s apple is anything but, and he sucks another sharp breath into his lungs.

“If you liked that,” Nezumi says, his voice a mere whisper as deft fingers work on unbuttoning his shirt, “just wait until I get to your cock.”

It’s embarrassing how Shion is helpless to stop the moan of anticipation that slips out of his mouth, how scandalised he knows he must look at the effectiveness of Nezumi’s dirty talk, how Nezumi’s shoulders shake with laughter at his reaction.

“Will you ever stop teasing me?” he complains, trying and failing to sound annoyed as Nezumi lifts himself up for a kiss.

“Not when it’s this much fun,” Nezumi tells him, tongue dipping inside for a quick taste before turning his attention back to getting him naked. _“Your Majesty.”_

 

End.


End file.
